marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion (Earth-TRN376)
| Death = | HistoryText = Of all the cross-species facing off against Spider-Man, none features a more cold, menacing appearance than Scorpion – and for good reason. Normally reserving his genius toward his specialty in nuclear science, Oscorp physicist Dr. Otto Octavius dug into Curt Connors' research as quickly as it became available to him. Not satisfied with simply infusing human DNA into a highly venomous black fat-tailed scorpion, Octavius also threw in a touch of a mysterious, organic "black goo" of unknown origin, which Oscorp had recently retrieved from one of the company’s fallen satellites in secret. The result was Scorpion, an experiment Octavius also would affectionately refer to as "MAC" (as in, "my astonishing creation" – he thought it was clever, anyway...). Incredibly agile and twice as strong as Spider-Man himself, this personification of everything Alistaire Smythe aims to annihilate also boasts the ability to grab prey with one hand, then cut it in half with the pincer on the other. Scorpion's stinger houses the most toxic venom the world has ever seen, and he has been known to project it from long distances as well. As if that were not lethal enough, he is just as likely to whip victims with his tail, which itself slings freely at ninety miles per hour. Octavius was particularly pleased with one unexpected side effect of the "extra element" he added: no other cross-species derived outside of a human subject possesses anywhere near the intellect of Scorpion. A quick glance at his stoic face reveals his instinctively cunning nature, which in turn has prompted Scorpion to concentrate closely on – even learn, to a certain degree – human speech patterns. Though he currently “speaks” in unintelligible squeals, it seems only a matter of time before the humanity within in him surfaces fully, including at least some degree of intelligent communication with (likely soon-to-be-dead) humans. Breakout When Peter Parker snuck into OsCorp, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Scorpion and the rest of the cross-species mutations detected his cross species spider blood, and were sent into a frenzy. Scorpion broke out of containment and lead the breakout, killing multiple doctors on the way. When Spider-Man returned to OsCorp with an apparent cure for the infection spreading through New York (a result of the cross-species breakout), Scorpion followed him, attempting to impale him through the vents. He later met up with Spider-Man in a quarantine zone, and battled him. After a brutal battle, Scorpion was knocked unconscious and webbed down. Scorpion later showed up at the docks, attacking anyone near him. Once again, Spider-Man arrived. After another battle, Spidey once again came out on top. He was thrown into an armored truck, and presumably returned to containment. Death At some point in time, Scorpion was hunted down and ultimately killed by Kraven the Hunter. | Powers = Scorpion's stinger houses the most toxic venom the world has ever seen, and he has been known to project it from long distances as well. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * "MAC" is actually a nod to the original Scorpion, Mac Gargan. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Poisonous Category:Acid Generation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Scorpion Form Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Human/Scorpion Hybrids Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Wikify Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment